Red Rose Rag
by Tirnel
Summary: William is ganged into attending a burlesque show with some coworkers. There he sees a performance that changes his life. au. cowriter:Hippieofthesea


William wasn't even certain he knew the name of the associate whose end to bachelorhood they were celebrating as he was shoved into a limousine and the rest of the men piled in. Then he was ganged into a building with lavish interiors of primarily red. A flush spread over his cheeks as he realized they were in a brothel. The others cajoled his reaction and assured him they were just here for the show, however if he wanted to enlist the service from the ladies, he wouldn't be stopped.

They moved into a small auditorium and took their seats. The lights dimmed and the show began. The ladies came on and did their acts, all leading up to the final act: the striptease. William had hid his eyes from the scantily clad ladies the entire time, but when the final act came on stage and the performer began to sing, William couldn't resist a peek and became mesmerized by the presence of this individual.

"Down in the garden where the red roses grow. Oh my, I long to go." Grell stood in centre stage. A back shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She looked out into the crowd meeting William's gaze. She tossed the shawl showing off her bare shoulders. "Pluck me like a flower, cuddle me an hour. Lovie let me learn that Red Rose Rag!" The pull away long skirt she had on revealed thigh high stockings, the skirt only reaching about mid thigh.

William watched intently, cheeks burning and cock twitching. What his grandmama would think of him in a place like this, watching this woman gyrate her hips in such a lewd and sensual manner. Just a gentle roll of her shoulder, a bat of her eye, was so lascivious William had to cover his lap his hands to hide his growing erection.

"Red leaves are falling in a rosy romance.

Bees hum, come, now's your chance." She shimmered with the faint glitter on her skin as she removed each glove slowly. Rolling her hips, she moved towards the audience tossing them off. One landing on the bachelor of the evening. The other, landed onto William's lap. A wink and a kiss followed, showing off her slender legs. "Don't go huntin' possums, mingle with the blossoms in that flowery, bowery dance."

William squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the glove in his hand tightly. "Honestly," he muttered. Such a disgusting display. He wished he could leave without causing a scene, but getting up during a performance was ill mannered.

"Don't go huntin' possums, mingle with the blossoms in that flowery, bowery dance." She turned her back to the men, swinging her hips as the skirt came off, revealing a set of lace panties, completely see-through. They hardly covered her buttocks as she turned to shimmy her shoulders.

"Come on, Willy," said one of his associates, slapping him on the back. "Open your eyes, you're missing everything. And I mean everything." William squeezed the glove tighter, cursing under his breath.

"Oh, honey moon, shine on in June, and hear me croon this loving tune." Her back turned to the crowd glancing over her shoulder. The lust in her eyes could be read by the men in the audience. The slow rotation on her hips shaking her rear for them.

The crowd cheered and whistled, making grasping hands towards her. William peeked out of one of his eyes only to open them both wide at the sight before him. The redhead's butt was perfect in every way.

"Trees and breezes crying and sighing it, lovie, let me learn that Red Rose Rag.

Sweet honey bee, be sweet to me, my heart is free, but here's the key." She kept up the swinging of her hips and butt pulling each string of her corset painfully slow.

William's cock throbbed painfully in his pants. He hoped no one else would notice until it went away. Thankfully, his companions were now focused on the redhead in hopes to see some breasts.

"Lock up the garden gate, honey you know I'll wait, under the rambler rose tree." The lace strings hanging down, caressing her thighs. She dipped her body down letting the roll focus on her legs and rear. She looked at William again, biting her bottom lip.

William was resisting biting his own. He adjusted his glasses and steeled his jaw. The act seemed to be going on a long time.

"Pick a pinky petal for your papa's pride.

Beg a burning blossom for your budding bride. Woo me with, that wonderful wiggle wag." She kept her back turned taking the ends of the corset and letting them see her back. She held it up with one arm, using her free hand to spank herself. The noise echoing from wall to wall.

"Let us see!" someone in the crowd shouted. "Take it all off, baby, yeah!"

She kept herself bent over holding the corset over her frame. She had it tilted covering her up with her front covered. "Tip to toes to tease me, and to tickle too. Do the dainty dance like Dandy Doodle do. Ring your Rosie round that Red Rose Rag!"

William swallowed thickly. This was not how he had planned the evening. He bounced his leg up and down rapidly anxiously, his balls aching terribly.

She gave a wink to the stage hand to lower the curtain as she held her note. She held still until the curtain covered her. She lowered the corset to the floor, making sure it matching the end.

The crowd applauded and cheered, standing and calling to see more. William took this moment to escape the auditorium, doing his best to conceal his erection. In the main hall, surrounded by scantily women and patrons, William burned in shame. There was no getting through this unseen. He had to get rid of it.

William resigned himself to the restrooms. Only to find himself lost. William found himself in the hall that led to private rooms where one could get serviced by the lady or ladies of his choosing. He looked around desperately. No one would notice if he slipped in and used one real quick to jack off. So William walked the hall until he found a door he couldn't hear lewd sounds from and slipped inside.

The room was red and black. A large heart shaped bed was the centerpiece with silk and satin covers. The scent of sandalwood and musk lingering in the air. The signs of this room being personalised was obvious.

William hoped the occupant wouldn't return until after he finished. He would do his best not to make a mess and clean up if he did. William opened his pants and pulled out his hardened cock. Just real quick, he told himself. Just enough so he can get home with his dignity intact. Gripping his shaft, he began jerking off as quickly as possible. "Come on, come on, come on," he muttered frustratedly, keeping his handkerchief handy to blow his load into.

The sounds of talking could be heard out in the hall as voices came closer. Grell waved off one of her co-workers fixing her robe. She opened the door to her private room seeing the sight near her bed. "Oh my! Didn't want to wait for me to help? That's fine, I like a man to take charge of what he wants."

He cursed and quickly covered himself. "I'm-I apologize! This isn't, I'm not..." he flustered for a reply until he realized it was the redhead from the stage. "You!" he growled. "This is your fault in the first place, harlot. If I wasn't a gentleman of impeccable dignity and honor, I'd have you take care of the situation you've put me in."

A curl to her lips appeared seeing the man before her. She loved it when they became undone by her hands. She moved closer undoing the ties of her robe. "I don't think you mean what you say. You have your cock in your hand, thinking of me."

William promptly turned. "I do mean what I say. What makes you think I'm thinking of you? I haven't paid for your services."

"You just said I'm guilty of this situation. You want me...don't you ?" She stopped right in front of him lowering the robe. Her lip caught between her teeth. "Not a bad size at all. You're pretty large actually."

William shut his eyes. "I'm quite average, actually. Your attempts at flattery are ineffective. And, no, I do not want you." He growled in frustration. "But if it is the only was for me to get out of here, how much for your services? The bare minimum to get me off."

She dropped to her knees taking his cock into her hands. She pumped it slowly keeping pressure under the head. "Just relax darling. Pleasure first, business later."

"Tell me how much first," he demanded coldly. "I'm not paying five hundred pound for this."

"Oh no, not for you." She pumped it harder giving the tip a lick. "Something better than that. I'm surprised a man like you would not want the top dollar for someone like me." She pushed him down on the bed straddling him.

"I'm not interested in top dollar," he said, getting up and attempting to push her off. "I just want to get off. That is all. Now tell me your price."

"Oh, so demanding. Let me just tell you, I'm worth the price." She forced him back down grinding against him. "All this business talk is killing the mood.

William pushed her off and headed for the door. "I'll find someone else to who is willing to give me a price then."

She pushed her away in front of the door crossing her arms. "Free. Just this once." Her teeth pressing hard against each other. "After that, you pay as normal..."

"Fine," said William, taking hold of her wrist and dragging her to the bed. He shoved her down and readied himself, positioning himself between her legs before pulling off her underwear. He was shocked to find something quite unexpected beneath them. Only then did he really look at her, confusion on his face and his brows furrowing in anger.

"Deceiver!" he accused, backing away. "You're not a woman."

"I'm a lady...just not the kind you're used to." She got up covering herself with her robe. "I'm giving you what you want. I'm giving you release...I sell the illusion and it makes my customers happy." She moved in front of the door once more wanting to hide the shame.

William weighed his options. He went over to the redhead. "Kneel," he said in a cold voice.

She did as asked, looking up at him. Her usual face returning. "What else do you want me to do?"

He pushed his cock to her lips. "Suck it," he commanded. "Give me that release you spoke of."

She looked up at him chewing on her lip. "Yes sir." She took it in her mouth relaxing her gag reflex taking it to the hilt as best she could."

William wove his fingers into her red hair. He thrust into her mouth with a grunt. "No one finds out about this. Understand?"

She kept her mouth around it sucking it. Her tongue caressing his shaft. She looked up giving a silent agreeing with him.

It didn't take him long. Several rapid thrusts and he was cumming. William pulled out and spilled his seed onto Grell's face with a soft cry of release.

She moaned softly letting it coat her. She opened her eyes taking some of cum and tasting it. "You're pretty sweet." She got up taking him back to the bed shoving him down.

"I never agreed to another session," said William, but he let Grell lead him to her bed regardless. He had never had sex with 'this kind of woman' before. As much as he was reluctant to admit it, he was strangely attracted to her and still very turned on.

She grabbed the small bottle from the nightstand coating her fingers. She straddled him slipping the first one inside herself. "This is still the same session darling. You have a lot more to give."

"What...what are you doing?" he asked, though he had a pretty good idea. "What about protection?"

She panted slipping the second digit in scissoring them. "I'll get to that point soon. Just relax, darling." She leaned over him, allowing her hot breath to tickle his skin. "I want you to go in without tearing me apart."

"Go in? And just when did I agree to go in?" William asked. "Do you normally service members of your audience or is this a first?"

She pushed a third one in making her voice stop for a moment. "Of course you go in. You know that you have to prepared to be inside a lady." She pulled her fingers out wrapping them around his cock. With the oil she had left, coated his member as best she could.

"But when did I agree to that? And from my experience so far, you are not a lady. Ladies don't behave in such lascivious ways."

Grell let a giggle slip, he had so much to learn. "I promised release for you. This is part of it. I don't ever stop at just the blow job." She pumped it harder feeling it twitch in her hand.

"Why have you taken such an interest in my problem? You seem overly invested in something that is not your concern. I don't even know you."

"I am a lady of my word. I'll work your body until it's exhausted and relieved of all the sexual tension you put it under." She liked a handsome, cold man like himself. She lifted her body for a moment rubbing the head against her entrance.

"I have work early in the morning. Exhaustion is the last thing I need. And the only stress I am under is you." His loins stirred as he felt himself press against her.

She smiled looking down at him. "Talk all the nonsense you want, love. Your body is telling me a different story." She pushed him inside her having just the head make her grunt from the size.

William let out a low moan. "You're...tight…" he groaned. "Is there a name they call you by, or is it simply 'insolent redhead?'"

She forced herself to relax, taking in more of her lover. "You can call me Grell." She moaned louder pushing in every inch. "I told you you were a great size darling."

"I'm simply average," he replied. "Your ass is small. You can call me William T. Spears. Are you always this loud?"

"My ass is perfect, William. Don't be so hard on yourself. Just because you have shame in your pleasure doesn't mean I do in mine." She held still finally getting to the hilt. "There we go."

"I have shame that I am being pleasured by a male prostitute," William said in retaliation. He moaned as he became one with Grell.

"Is that really the way you're going to talk to me? You should treat a lady better." She moved slowly almost having him slip out before slamming it into her.

He grunted at her rough treatment. "I am simply being honest. Call yourself what you want. A fish is still a fish."

She pinned his arms above his head rotating her hips. "You still want me. I feel it. Your cock throbbing inside me." Her eyes closer feeling him growing harder.

"It is just a biological reaction brought on by stimulation," he replied. "Nothing more." If Grandmama Spears would skin him alive for watching that show, he dreaded to think what she would do if she found out about what he was doing now. William shuddered to think.

William pulled his arms free of Grell's grasp. He took hold of her by her hips and flipped them so she was on the bed and he was above her. He held her firmly as he thrust.

She moaned loudly moving her hips with his thrusts. "You always have to be right don't you?" She wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him in deeper. "You're so bad, William."

"I do not," William replied. "I am not. Stop talking." He was rough, shifting his hips for a better angle. Soft grunts escaped him as he looked down upon the redhead.

Beads of sweat rolled down her face sticking her hair to her face. Her moaning became louder with the change of the angle. William's cock brushed against her prostate.

William stayed at that angle. He looked at her intently as he slowly reached a hand for her cock. He thumbed the head before moving his hand downward in a stroke.

Grell bucked her hips up wanting the attention from his hand. She arched her back moving her body to give better access. "Harder! Please Will~."

William thrust harder. He moved his hand down off Grell's cock to toy and squeeze her testicles. He could feel then growing taught in his hand.

Her body ached for release. This man was like none she had ever laid with before. She rolled her hips, allowing him to keep hitting her spot. She pushed herself up kissing him deeply.

William angrily shoved her back down and pinned her to the bed. His movements sped up, ramming hard into her with each thrust. His hand reclaimed her penis and stroked it rapidly.

It twitched in his hand, showing how close she was to climax. She clawed at the sheets underneath her as her moans kept cutting off from his hard thrusts.

He slammed into her faster and faster until his body locked and he came with sharp gasps and moans. He rocked gently back and forth as he finished filling her with his cum.

She held still, taking in the cum. Her body squeezing around his cock to milk it more. Her panting grew quiet reaching out for him.

William ignored her silent request and kept distant, pulling out as soon as he was fully spent. He got up from the bed and began to put himself together, preparing to leave. He straightened his shirt and fastened his pants.

She panted laying on the bed with her cock still throbbing. She sat looking at him in disbelief. 'That bastard left me high and dry!' She looked at him trying to act normal. "I'm surprised a man like yourself didn't help me finish...some gentleman you are."

"I did not realize you required your clients to finish you off. I thought your job was to take care of the client's needs. Not the other way around," He replied.

"It is about the client. I just think it's common courtesy...that or they're so good I finish first...or three times before they do," She said as she got up, grabbing her robe.

William looked at her skeptically. "If you were any good, you would have finished on time. I gave you an opportunity."

"That's not how that works darling." She shook her finger, ticking with every word. "A good lover can last a long time and make the person underneath melt in ecstasy." Her words filled with memories of the best she's ever had.

"I am not a good lover. I do not have the time or luxury. I could have told you so without all of the fuss. Can you not finish yourself off?"

"I could...but you could've as well." She moved towards him knowing his kind of person. She reached down stroking the front of his pants, bringing his erection back.

William glared at her. He grabbed her and turned her around, shoving her down on the bed. William tossed up the back of the robe and opened his pants. He shoved his cock back into Grell, moving hard and fast to get it over with quickly.

She groaned spreading her legs a bit wider to allow in better access. She turned her head looking at him. "You know...quicker doesn't make you better.." She clawed the sheets feeling him getting more forceful.

"I'm not trying to be better. I'm trying to get it over with quickly. If you're going to cum, you better cum now. I will not wait for you," he spoke gruffly into her ear. "This is the last time, understood?"

A shiver ran through her body feeling an attraction to his tone of voice. She moaned loudly backing her hips up more. "Bite me...please..." Her body so close to coming.

"What?" William replied incredulously. "That's not sanitary."

"Bite me...pull my hair...spank me..." Her thoughts of those actions making her member weep. She moaned loudly feeling him reach her prostate once more.

"No," William replied succinctly. He reached around her and grabbed her cock roughly. "Now cum, you trash of a human. You're a disgrace to humanity."

Grell couldn't hold it any longer cumming hard. Her body tightening almost painfully around him. She panted hard knowing with some "proper lessons" she could make him into in a god of love making.

William came soon after, his cum spilling down her legs as he pulled out. "And now I have to clean up again," William said without relish as he looked at his cum covered cock.

She shivered feeling the fullness of his seed. "That was so much better." She stood up on weak knees. She stared at legs seeing how much leaked from within her.

"Do you have a towel or something I can clean up with?" he asked.

She got on her knees reaching for a box holding small towels under the bed. She glanced over at his member, almost wanting to lick it clean.

He took the towel and cleaned himself before shoving his member back in his pants. "Good night," he said and made to leave.

Grell got up, cleaning her up legs and following close behind him. "Wait!" She stopped in front of the door grabbing a piece of paper writing her information. She handed it to him giving a flirtatious wink.

"What do I need this for?" he asked, mindlessly cramming it in his pocket regardless. "I know where you 'work' and I highly doubt we'll be seeing each other again. Good night," he said again and left.

Home, William checked on his pigeons before preparing for bed. He berated himself for his actions that day. Grandmama Spears would be so disappointed in him.

She called him the next morning to see how he was doing and to remind him of the garden tea party she was hosting next Saturday. He could bring a plus one, if he had a plus one. Honestly, a man his age. He should really settle down and take a wife. He isn't going to get any younger and who will carry on the family line? Grandmama knew of several respectable young ladies looking for a husband. She could introduce them at the party.

William sighed, hanging up after bidding her well. He finished getting ready for work. At lunch, he decided to visit the little sandwich shop just down on the corner. He got his order and took a seat at a small table just outside.

Grell walked into the shop a long red dress fit for a lady of high class. She moved a lock of her hair away from her face with a lace gloved hand. She walked placing an order having the boy working there flirting with her. She drank up the attention until she spotted him.

Grell excused herself moving to the outside. She moved closer to his table standing by him. She fixed her feathered fascinator clearing her throat. "Is this seat taken?"

William looked up in surprise. He composed himself and adjusted his glasses saying, "Technically, no, it isn't. They let you go out in public?"

She laughed softly not showing any sign of sting of his words. "You're adorable Mr. Spears. We go out and do things like normal people. Shopping, dining, the cinema...almost everything." She touched the top of the seat wait for him to show his gentleman nature.

"What are you waiting for? If you're going to have a seat, do it," said William, taking a sip of his tea. "I'm not pulling it out for you."

She frowned taking the seat. She glared at him for a moment looking at the people around them. "It looks like such a lovely day."

"It's going to rain later," he said, opening his briefcase and taking out some paperwork. If there was work to be done, William preferred to take care of it as soon as possible. Even if it meant working on breaks.

"That's lovely too. The rain is so relaxing and smells amazing." She watched as a server came dropping off William's food. "That looks delicious."

"The food is decent here," William replied, seeing her watch him. He set down the fork and shoved it over to her, getting up from the table.

Grell looked at him rather confused pushing the plate back to his side. "I already ordered food darling. Why don't you sit down and we can enjoy a meal together?" She pushed the hair behind her ear trying to plead with him without looking desperate.

William hesitated, giving it a moment of thought before sitting back down and pulling the plate back to him. "What are you doing in this area?" he asked. "Also, though I may not know much about fashion, I know that dress must have cost a fortune. Did you kill some rich noblewoman and steal it off her corpse?"

Another server showed up placing her own food in front of her. She gave a self smile loving how naive he was. "You have to understand something William. I make so much money from what I do, that it's ridiculous. I can afford these types of luxuries but I don't like to flaunt my money in stupid matters. Fashion on the other hand, is something that I cannot ignore, period. A lady must always look her best."

"Pity then," he muttered.

She ignored his words taking a bite of her food. Her leg "accidentally" brushing against his before crossing them. "Sorry darling."

William scooted his chair back and adjusted his position in attempts that it wouldn't happen again. "It's a pity you aren't hard up for money then," he elaborated. "I was thinking of offering you a business proposition. It wasn't a good idea anyway."

"Business proposition? Whatever were you thinking? I might still be interested." She stared at him with complete focus. "Talk to me."

"It's a foolish idea," he said dismissively, but then continued. "My grandmama is hosting a tea party next Saturday. She is insisting I bring a plus one, otherwise she will provide me with one. I would rather not. You pass for a woman easily enough, I was thinking of asking you to be my plus one, provided you act like a proper woman and wear clothes I will send."

Grell stopped herself from taking another bite so she wouldn't choke. She turned to him thinking about the possibilities of going out on such a date. "I like your proposal... And you say it in such a way, that I just have to agree."

"I didn't say I was going to actually do it," William protested. "Grandmama is not to be trifled with."

"Well what your dear old grandmother won't know won't hurt her. I think if you show up with a classy-looking date, she'll just be thrilled that you came with one." She gave a pleasant smile showing her usual pearly teeth and its usual cocky grin.

"You don't know Grandmama Spears," he muttered. He finished his meal and made ready to leave. "Shall I send the dress to the whorehouse?"

"It's not pleasant to receive gifts from clients at work." She quickly pulled out her planner tearing out a piece of paper. She wrote down her actual address handing it over to him.

"On second thought," said William, deciding not to take any chances on his Grandmama finding out about Grell's line of work, he wrote down an address himself and slid it over to her. "Meet me here Saturday morning. Don't be late." He took his things and bid her good day. He had to get back to work.

The week flew by as Grell waited for him at the spot given. She fixed her gloves looking around each corner for William. 'The nerve of him making a lady wait when rain is soon to come!' She held the umbrella tightly under her arm.

Then someone grabbed her out of nowhere and yanked her into a building. It wasn't until they were in the lift that William spoke to her angrily. "You were supposed to come inside, not wait on the corner like a trollop." He pressed the button for up and the elevator started up.

"I wasn't going to just walk into so random building. I was expecting you to walk me in." She crossed her arms watch the number of floors the had to reach. "Is this your place?"

"No," he replied. Arriving on the third floor, he let himself into one of the apartments. The place was cluttered and looked like a party had taken place last the night before. William cleared a spot on the couch and placed the box he had been carrying down. The items on the couch fell to the floor, making a lot of noise.

The owner of the apartment appeared soon after, half awake and hung over. "Boss," he said with a yawn. "Keep it down. You didn't go to the wedding? I was too hungover myself."

William ignored him as he opened the box and took out a white dress with ruffles and bows on it. He handed it to Grell. "Here," he said and pointed at the bathroom. "You can change in there."

"Roooonieee~" A woman's voice called from the bedroom. Ronald yawned again and returned to his bedroom.

"You'll wear it or not go at all," threatened William. "Now hurry up, we haven't got all day. And do something with your hair."

Grell puffed up her cheeks running into the bathroom. She felt so gross working in such a dirty place. She quickly changed out of her dark red outfit into the white one. She combed out her hair fixing it into a tasteful braid. She walked out giving a twirl. "Better?"

William looked Grell over. The color really did not suit her, but Grandmama would be pleased. "It'll do," he said. "Let's go and don't say anything to embarrass me." The pair left the building and took a cab to a house in a fancy neighborhood. They stepped out of the cab and William paid the driver. "Remember what I said."

"Don't say anything embarrassing, act like a proper lady, and make sure to make you look good." Grell smiled holding onto his arm. She scanned the outside of the house knowing what they were in for.

William tensed as she took his arm, giving her an annoyed look. They walked to the garden, some of the guests who had already arrived greeted William. William greeted them back and introduced Grell….as Rosalind.

"William," a formidable looking older woman approached them, the envisionment of sense and propriety.

"Grandmama," William greeted back, but her stern gaze was already examining the woman hanging off his arm. "This is Rosalind. We met last week at Soma's Subs."

"Rosalind who?" she asked. "I don't know any Rosalinds."

"I do apologise for the sudden appearance at your lovely home. My surname is Grimm. It's an absolute delight to meet you." She dipped her head giving a small bow letting them shake hands.

"Charmed," She said, not sounding charmed in the slightest. "A week is more than enough time to inform me you were actually bringing someone, William."

"I apologize, Grandmama."

"Do you do anything? Where is your family from?" She asked Grell. "Answer quick, girl."

"My family is from Brighton. My mother says we have some French in us through her line but have no proof to back that claim. I help out out in the Theatre and preform there myself. I actually was able to have the pleasure of William being there for a show." Her smile trying to be genuinely pleasant. Her idea of socking the elder woman wouldn't be ideal.

"Oh," she said with a frown. "An actor." She gave William a look of displeasure. "Though I suppose we should be grateful you showed up with anyone at all." With that she stalked off to speak to another guest.

Grell forced her jaw shut from saying something she would regret. She squeezed her hand tightly around William's arm wanting to ring the old woman's neck. She loosened up leaning in towards William whispering. "Back in her youth, an actress was something people wanted to be. The Queen loves the arts."

William pried her from his arm. "Well Grandmama doesn't, now stop clinging to me." William began mingling with the crowd, not enjoying a minute of it, even less every time Grandmama introduced William to a 'nice young woman who doesn't work in the theater'.

Grell sat at one of the tables people watching as she drank tea alone. A single eyebrow raise would be a reading of the other girls she saw there. She glanced at William seeing his attention elsewhere, making her slightly jealous.

Once William thought he had stayed reasonably long enough, he approached Grell. "Let's go," he said. "Unless you'd rather stay."

She shook her head keeping her words to herself. She glanced back at the party in question moving with him. "I'd rather not, darling." She held her purse tightly seeing one of the other guests motion towards them and laughing. She glanced at William for some signal to pounce on them.

"I'm not your darling. Let's go." He started off, but was greeted by his grandmama's chauffeur near the door.

"Are you leaving, Mr. Spears?" he asked. "Your grandmother has instructed me to drive you and your friend home," he said when William told him he was. The chauffeur escorted them to the car and opened the door. "Where to, sir?" William instructed him to go to his apartment.

Grell crossed her legs making sure her dress was still perfect. She leaned to William whispering softly off his shoulder. "Are we going to your home or are you being dropped off first?"

"My home," he whispered back. "I'd rather Grandmama not find out where you live, if you don't mind. You realize she's spying on us with her chauffeur, don't you?"

"I would imagine so. Especially since she doesn't like me very much. She's probably saying some rather distasteful things about me. From my hair to my job." From the point of view of the chauffeur, it looked like they were cuddling. Something to mention back to the lady of the house.

They arrived at the apartment building and William escorted her inside and waited for the chauffeur to leave. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out some money and held it out to Grell. "For your services and a little extra for a cab."

She counted the money handing back most of it back. "I'll take the cab fair and something for lunch. I didn't do my best work, nor did I make a good date. I'm sorry." She reached up leaving a print of her lips on his cheek. She left the building before anything else could be said by him.

It wasn't until she was gone that he realized she had run off with the dress. When he got to his apartment, he mailed a letter to the address she had given him asking for it back. It would be a few days before he received a response.

She arrived the evening she received the letter. She cut her night of services to make sure the dress was hand delivered. She went back to his apartment her way to his door. She knocked gently waiting on an answer

"Sutcliffe." She turned to meet his gaze seeing his bird. She kept quiet staring at it. She moved farther into the apartment seeing how much of his style reflected him. "I'm guessing you live here alone...with your bird..."

"Birds and yes. This is Rosalind." He joined Grell in the living room. "Do you want some tea? Or do you need to be getting back to work, seeing what time it is?"

"I canceled the rest of the evening. I did my show and came straight here." She took out the dress showing it had no wear or tear. "I'd love some tea, if you wouldn't mind."

William put the kettle on and returned to the living room with a glass of bourbon for himself. He took a seat and offered for Grell to sit as well. He sat sipping his bourbon in an awkward silence. William wasn't used to entertaining, or having people in his home.

"I've had her since she was hatched. She's about two years old. And she isn't my pet, she is my companion. Do you have any pets?"

"Oh, well...no I don't. I would love one. My worry is that they're being left alone while I'm away." She looked down feeling the true loneliness of her line of work. The kettle went off calling their attention.

William got up and brought the tea things in the room, having topped off his glass of bourbon while in the kitchen and invited Grell to serve herself, not knowing how she liked her tea. "You never told me what you were doing at Soma's," he said.

"Wasn't it obvious? I went there to eat. I spotted you there after I made my order." She fixed her tea with cream and sugar having a slight innocence to her expression. "I wanted to say hello to you."

"Soma's isn't anywhere near The Gilded Rose," William stated. "Surely you didn't cross London to eat at a mediocre sandwich shop."

"Oh...I was talking with the lady of the house. She is my boss and was asking about progress." She took a sip from her tea. "I sometimes come across the city to explore what is available."

"Why wouldn't you talk with your madam at the whorehouse? Seems pointless to traipse about the city to talk about careers," replied William, not buying the story.

"Talking with someone who treats me as an equal isn't a bad thing. We're old friends." She held still as Rosalind flew onto her head getting comfortable.

A moment later, Rosalind pecked Grell hard on the head before flying back to her roost. "She's not keen on visitors," William said. "Neither am I, for that matter. Grandmama hasn't been making inquiries about you, to my knowledge," he said with a sigh, sitting back in his chair. "Why didn't you take the money?"

Grell groaned holding the spot where she was hurt. She rubbed it trying not to let her tongue slip sailor talk. "I don't take money for a job I don't do perfectly...I failed you on that."

"I don't recall any misstep on your part, except perhaps saying you worked with the theater." William drained his glass and debated on another.

"That's all it takes. You wanted perfection and I didn't deliver." She chewed on her lip looking away from him. "I'm sorry for being such a pain for you, William." She took another drink trying to hide her weakness.

"Grandmama is hard to please," replied William. "I show up with a date, not that it was a date, and she still tried to find me a suitable wife."

She shook her head placing the cup and saucer down. She laced her fingers together, staring at him. "If she sounds as old fashioned as you say, she wants a good stay at home mum type. One who has nothing to lose by settling down and having to change nappies."

"She wants me to marry a proper, well bred woman. Grandmama does mean well and want what's best for me. I know that may be hard to believe. She's so strict and severe."

Grell wrinkled her nose hating the terminology. "Then I guess I should have pranced around like a Clydesdale and shown off my good breeding." She whispered under her breath rather upset with the older woman.

"You didn't have to live with her. Be grateful for that." William leaned his head back and sighed. "Why do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what? Sell myself or do the strip tease performance? I've been doing this for some time now..." She sighed sitting herself up properly in the chair.

"Both, I suppose. Men come there for a reason. I'm sure most going to that establishment aren't looking for your sort, so I'm not sure how you manage to be the main attraction or so well paid."

"You'd be surprised. Some run away angry with me. Some just use my mouth so they don't seem attracted to men. Some are turned on by the idea. I've been the Queen of the night and the victim of a beating." She spoke lifting a huge weight off her shoulders.

"A beating?" he asked, sitting up in his chair.

"It happens in my line of work. You just have to try to find a way out or get the attention of our muscle team." She held still thinking how lucky it was to have makeup to cover the bruises.

"Wouldn't a molly house have suited better?"

"It's not the same. It wouldn't be as glamorous, nor would I be promised that it was going to be okay."

"Are they not? They're male prostitutes, I fail to see the difference."

"I wouldn't get to do shows the way I do now. I would be seen as another man and not a lady." She crossed her arms feeling like she still wouldn't have been accepted.

"I don't think so," Said William. "If anything, you would be more popular, as you wouldn't have to compete with women."

"Let's change the subject please." She got up walking around to him. "I really don't want to get into about the why that still wouldn't work." She leaned over him almost wanting to slide into his lap.

"What would you prefer we talk about?" William asked.

"Tell me about Papa Spears. What kind of man was he like?" she asked moving a bit closer to him.

"Papa Spears?" he asked in return. Did she mean his father or grandfather?

"Yes. What kind of man was your grandfather? What kind of man does your gran want you to become?"

"My grandfather...wants me to be the best I can be. To be as accomplished as he was. I don't remember him all that much."

"Sounds to me that you really admired him." Grell lifted his face having their eyes meet. "From what I know, you seem to be willing to do almost anything to be a proper person."

"It's what's expected of me," William replied. "I have a reputation to uphold. No mistakes. You have no idea how stressful that is."

"I do. It's a hard life to live. One must make sure that no hair is out of line in public. You can only truly be yourself in the privacy of your own home." She sighed stroked his cheek tenderly.

William took her hand in his and held it, pulling it away from his cheek. "Not even then."

"Of course not. You need the windows covered and no one else home. Plus, no noises that'll alert the neighbourhood." She stared at their hands as her cheeks tainted slightly. "You can never really be happy with that life."

"Such is my life. I've never known another."

"You can change that you know. You already stepped out of that order when you went to my show. It was different and something you wouldn't normally do." Her voice becoming more of a whisper. Her hand caressing his.

"I didn't go by my choosing. I was hustled and it would have been rude to get up in the middle of it." William thought of that night. The movements the redhead had made up on the stage and later in bed aroused him. William's fingers trailed up Grell's leg, up under her skirt. They kept going until they reached her underwear. William rubbed her through her panties before pulling her down to straddle his lap.

Grell moaned softly, letting him take control. For a man who thought her disgusting that night; he really seemed to want her now. She leaned forward making sure their groins touched. She kissed him deeply tangling her fingers in his hair.

Both hands were under her skirt, massaging her lower back. Then slid down into her underwear, taking hold of her ass and squeezing it as they continued to make out. Their bodies grinded against each other and soon William was pulling Grell's dress up and over her head to toss it aside.

Grell moaned pinching the buttons from his shirt, letting her tongue slip into his mouth. She undid her garters kicking off her heels. Her eyes closed running her hands over his chest and stomach.

William stood up, holding her to him as he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, climbing over top of her and continued to kiss her and grind against her.

Her member hardening against his thigh. She undid his belt and pants kissing along his jawline. "Take it off." Her voice has such lust in it. Her painted nails dragged lightly against his back grinding harder.

William slipped out of his pants, followed by his underwear. He took hold of Grell's panties and finished undressing her. She now lay nude beneath him, a sight which made him grow harder. He took it slow. There was no need to rush.

Her heart slammed into her chest meeting his gaze. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a tender kiss. Her skin was on fire under his touch.

His hand roamed over her body, coming to her chest and teasing a nipple until it was hard. William nestled his cock beside Grell's. His hand wrapped around them and stroked them, coating them in precum.

"W-Will ~" She arched her back moaning loudly. This was love making. Last time was just sex for the release. To her, this had so much passion to it. She kissed his neck, nipping it gently.

"Quiet," he commanded softly, his voice barely above a whisper. When his fingers were thoroughly coated, he moved his hand to her hole. He fingered the entrance before pushing it in. William tried to replicate what she had done to herself in making ready for his cock.

She relaxed herself taking it in. "You're sure bold this time around." Grell whispered in his ear. She nipped the shell of it moving her hips to take it all in. "More..."

"Would you prefer I wasn't?" he asked. William slipped another finger in, spreading them to stretch her out. He gently brushed the hair out of her face before kissing her with smoldering passion.

Grell kissed back, not wanting to break the kiss. She pulled his fingers out grabbing his cock. She pumped it slowly moving it to her entrance.

"Sutcliff," he said in a low moan as he pushed in. She was so tight and dry. He moved slowly, giving her time to adjust around him. William pushed all the way in before pulling back slowly as well and then forward again, eventually moving to a slow and steady rhythm.

Grell grunted and groaned, taking in his size. She took deep breaths, getting her body used to this. Her hips rolled, trying to find pleasure sooner.

William rose up on his knees, holding onto hers as he continued his slow rolling of the hips. He reached between them and took Grell's sac in his hand, fondling it. After several more thrusts, he leaned back down over her.

Grell hid her face in his shoulder silencing a rather loud moan. She held onto his broad shoulders pushing down her hips. "William...please go harder. I can handle it..."

"That may be, but no. Not yet," he replied. William took one of her nipples in her mouth, lathing it with his tongue and sucking on it.

She chewed on her lips trying her best to muffle her moans. Her fingers ran through his hair letting him work her body. Her cock throbbing from all the attention.

In time, he switched to the other nipple, getting it just as swollen and hard as the first. He then moved up, pressing kisses to her collarbone, the crook of her neck, beside her ear. William picked up the pace a little, pushing harder and faster into her.

She bounced on it whimpering under him. Her cock dripped more beads of precum getting closer to climax. "Please Will...bite me...I'm so close."

"No," he replied. William raised up again, slowing back down. He didn't want her to cum just yet.

"You're so bad." She couldn't help but smile knowing just how much control he had. Grell leaned up nipping and sucking at his neck and collarbone. She moved her way up capturing his lips once more.

When Grell sat up into his lap, William stopped moving. He returned the kiss with tenderness, wrapping his arms around the redhead. "Grell," he murmured when they parted, pulling her close and embracing her tightly.

A tightness appeared in her chest, feeling the warmth around her. It was something she hadn't felt before. Was this a feeling of love? She held onto him tightly, hiding her face.

William was feeling something too. It was a foreign feeling and no more than a flicker; a tiny ember of a flame. He didn't know what to make of it or what to do with it, he only knew that right here, right now, he wanted to be nowhere else and doing nothing else except this to the best of his ability.

"Will..." Her voice was soft with a hint of fear. Grell clung to him, resting her head on his chest. She had no idea what to say or do. Tears slowly spilled from her eyes as the feeling got worse.

"Have I hurt you?" he asked. William continued to embrace her, wondering if he should pull out or not.

Grell cleaned her face, lifting her head. She pulled him into a soft kiss. "William...please, make love to me..." She kissed him again with the same scared voice.

William looked at her slightly confused, but resumed thrusting into her. He gripped her hair, pulling back her head to expose her neck and kissed it, sucking on it and leaving marks. He lowered them back down, quickening his pace. A tight coil wound itself in his nether regions, ready to spring at any moment. it wouldn't be long now.

The feeling of pleasure washed over her, bringing her back. She couldn't take it any longer cumming hard. She panted and moaned still feeling his twitching organ inside her. She held him close letting him mark her skin.

William was soon to follow, her ass squeezing around his cock as she came. He shuddered and moaned as his seed spilled into her. "Grell," he whispered, not pulling out once finished.

Grell looked at him, panting softly. Their eyes met, coming down from their high. She leaned to him, kissing him deeply. The same warm seemed to be surrounding them.

Growing tired, William pulled out and lay beside her. He held her in his arms feeling carefree and content for once in his life. He didn't want to let go just yet. For then reality would return and ruin whatever this feeling was.

She cuddled with him, falling asleep in his arms. The night was long and kind to the young lovers. Grell was the first to wake feeling the warmth of the sun kissing their skin. She got up and stretched, feeling the soreness of the slight preparation of herself.


End file.
